


Vengeance

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles Stilinski, Derek and Peter are werewolves, Execution, Justice, M/M, Mage Stiles, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Major character death - Freeform, Mind Meld, Minor Character Death, Powerful Derek Hale, Stiles Is A Very Powerful Mage, Werewolves, hunting a murderer, kind of, reading minds, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles is a very powerful mage. Someone in Beacon Hills has committed savage murders, and Stiles must find that person and bring him to justice. With Derek by his side to be his anchor, Stiles will travel many miles to achieve that goal. It's justice. And vengeance. Mage Stiles' powers are terrifying. Kind of dark Stiles.





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rather dark Stiles. He is angry and hurt over the loss of a loved one. He will confront the murderer with cold fury. This is a story of justice. And vengeance.

Stiles was standing on the lawn of their house looking up at the stars in the night sky. Derek was standing next to him. Their arms were around each other's waists.  
"I know how much you must be grieving, my love", Derek said. "The pain of your loss must be unbearable. I wish that there was something that I could do to take it away".  
Stiles kissed him.  
"Thank you, baby", he said. "Just having you near me and knowing that you care means a lot to me. The pain of the loss is still with me, and will be with me for the rest of my life. But more than the pain is the need for justice. He must pay for what he has done".  
Stiles held Derek close in his arms and they kissed again.  
"You know what I must do, and what I will do", Stiles said.  
"Yes", Derek replied. "And I support you in what you have to do".  
"Good", Stiles said. "Now we need to go see Peter. I need to talk to him".

Stiles held Derek's hand and opened a portal in front of them. They stepped through it, left their house in Beacon Hills, and stepped out in front of Peter's house in Oregon. They walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. The door was answered by an old foe and now friend of theirs.  
"Stiles!", he said. "And Derek! It's good to see you. Come in".  
"Thank you, Chris", Stiles said.  
"Hello, Chris", Derek said. "It's good to see you as well".  
They walked into the living room and Peter greeted them.  
"Hello, Stiles. Hello Derek", he said. "I thought that you would be visiting me".  
"You heard what happened", Derek said.  
"Yes", Peter replied. "And I'm very sorry that he's gone. I have grown quite fond of him during the last few years".  
"So have I", Chris said. "He was a kind and gentle man. He will be missed. Does your dad have any leads on the killer?"  
"No", Stiles replied. "Dad and his deputies have tried everything. But the little creep has disappeared off the face of the planet".  
"What about your perceptive abilities?", Peter asked. "They are formidable".  
"Yes, they are", Stiles replied. "But he has managed to cloak himself somehow. Perhaps he has been helped by a witch or a wizard. He knows that I am looking for him, so he is hiding from me".  
"And that is why you are here", Peter said. "You need the assistance of a wily old wolf like me to find him".  
"Yes", Stiles replied. "You must admit, Peter, that to locate someone truly evil, one must sometimes seek the help of another, shall we say, formerly underhanded person. No offense taken, I hope".  
Peter laughed.  
"No offense taken. Even though I am reformed, I do have memories of my colorful past. And I will gladly help you to find him. I never could stand the little creep".  
"Do I need to leave the room while you confer?", Chris asked.  
"No, dear", Peter replied. "I think that you should stay. You will find it most enlightening, I'm sure".  
Chris sat down on the sofa and watched as Peter sat in a chair.  
"Derek, please be my conduit, as you always are", Stiles said. "Stand behind Peter and place your hands on his shoulders".  
Derek did as Stiles asked. Stiles stood in front of Peter and looked into his eyes.  
"This won't hurt, Peter", he said. "I will put you into a gentle sleep. Then I will search your subconscious mind to see if you can determine where he is hiding. Afterwards, you will awaken and remember nothing of what you have seen".  
Stiles' eyes shifted from their usual amber gold into purple, then into orange. Peter closed his eyes and fell asleep. Stiles' body began to glow and currents of electricity flowed through him. Stiles read Peter's mind and searched for a place that the killer might be hiding. The process took less than a minute. Then Stiles stopped glowing and his eyes shifted back to amber gold. Peter woke up and smiled.  
"I hope that you found what you were looking for", he said.  
"Yes, I have", Stiles replied. "Your mind is very interesting, Peter. I know exactly where you would have gone to hide. And I'm positive that he is hiding there. Thank you for helping me".  
"You're welcome", Peter said. "I'm glad that I was able to help you".  
Stiles smiled.  
"Despite the fact that you fear me", he said. "Like most people who sense my power, you are afraid of me".  
Peter nodded his head in agreement.  
"Your power frightens me", Peter said. "In fact, you frighten me. You always have, even before you were a mage".  
"You are very wise to be frightened of my power, Peter", Stiles replied. "Even though I hope never to have to use it against you. After all, you are Derek's uncle. And I don't want to upset my husband".

Peter and Chris stood with their arms around each other's waists as they said goodbye to Stiles and Derek.  
"You must come for dinner when this unpleasantness is over", Peter said. "I want to hear all of the details of your mission".  
"We will do that", Stiles said. "Thank you again for your help, Peter".  
"You're welcome again", Peter replied. "Goodbye, Stiles. Goodbye, nephew".  
"Goodbye", Chris said.  
"Goodbye, Uncle Peter. Goodbye, Chris", Stiles and Derek replied.  
After Stiles and Derek had left, Chris turned to his husband.  
"It was good of you to help them, honey", he said. "I'm proud of you".  
"Thank you, dear", Peter replied. "I was glad to help them".  
"Are you really afraid of Stiles?", Chris asked.  
"Yes", Peter replied. "I'm terrified of him. I mean, I do like him, and he is family, but I am terrified of him. Such an enormous power. I think that everyone who knows him is somewhat terrified of him. Except for Derek. He loves Stiles so much that there is no room for terror. And Stiles loves Derek just as much".  
"As much as I love you", Chris said.  
"And as much as I love you", Peter replied.  
They kissed.  
"Now I think that it's time for bed", Chris said.  
"Just lead the way, handsome", Peter replied.  
They walked upstairs to their bedroom hand in hand.

Stiles and Derek transported back to Beacon Hills. They entered their house and sat down on the sofa. Stiles leaned his head on Derek's shoulder and they held each other tight.  
"I know that you must go and do what you must", Derek said. "And I'm not worried about your safety. But as usual I would like to go with you. He was my friend as well. And I want justice done for his death".  
"I want you to go with me as well", Stiles said. "You are my anchor in life, as I am your anchor. I depend upon you for everything. And I need you and want you near me when I find him. You have always been with me when I have faced evildoers in the past. You strengthen me and give me resolve".  
"I know that you will protect me as well from any magic that he has had placed around him", Derek said.  
"Yes", Stiles replied. "I will place a barrier of protection around you. You will be completely safe".  
"He has done many evil things in the past", Derek said. "But this last thing is unforgivable. He must pay for it".  
Stiles got a determined look on his face.  
"Yes", he said. "He must pay for it. I will make him pay".  
Stiles began to cry and Derek held him close and kissed his forehead.  
"It's all right, my love", Derek said. "Let it all out".

The next day Stiles transported himself and Derek to a remote part of the Rocky Mountains. The area was covered in a dense forest and was many miles away from the nearest town.  
"This is the place that I saw in Peter's mind", Stiles said. "And I know exactly where our quarry is hiding".  
They walked through a clearing to the mouth of a deep cave. Stiles stood at the entrance and shouted inside.  
"This is Stiles!", he shouted. "I know that you're in there! And you can't get away from me! You had better come out!"  
In a few moments a figure emerged from the cave. It was Theo Raeken.  
"Hello, Theo", Stiles said. "Get ready to meet your fate".  
Theo smirked.  
"And what, may I ask, might that be?", he said.  
Stiles' eyes narrowed and grew cold.  
"You know what it is", Stiles replied. "You know what you did. And you must pay for it".  
"How did you find me?", Theo asked. "I had a witch cloak my presence".  
"I found out from Peter", Stiles replied. "I read his mind. To find out where he would hide. And I saw you then. I dispelled the witch's cloaking spell. No spell from any witch or wizard can prevail against my power".  
"So you are going to make me pay for my actions?", Theo said. "Actions which you find reprehensible, but I found necessary to consolidate my power".  
"Necessary!", Stiles exclaimed angrily. "What was so necessary that you had to murder for it?"  
"I sought power from alphas", Theo replied. "I thought by killing several of them I would gain total alpha power".  
"But it didn't work, did it?", Stiles said. "Killing one alpha gives you that alpha's power. But killing additional alphas doesn't increase that power".  
"I discovered that", Theo said. "I tried and failed. Am I to be criticized for that?"  
"Criticized?", Stiles asked incredulously. "Is that the word you would use?"  
Stiles shook his head in disbelief.  
"In your search for total alpha power you committed horrible crimes", Stiles said. "To try and gain that that power you murdered alphas. First you killed Deucalion. Then you killed Satomi. That was bad enough".  
Stiles looked at Theo coldly.  
"But then you did the unforgiveable", he said. "You killed Scott! For that I can show you no mercy. I must eliminate you. I will remove your disgusting presence from the face of the earth!"

Theo tried to run, but he was blocked by the invisible wall that Stiles had created around the clearing.  
"You can't run from me, Theo", Stiles said. "And you can't hide. You can't escape your fate".  
"How did you do that?", Theo asked. "I know that you're a mage, but are you that powerful?"  
Suddenly, massive dark thunder clouds moved in. Lightning and thunder rent the sky.  
Stiles was becoming very angry.  
"You don't know how much power I possess", Stiles said. "My power is immense and infinite. I channel the entire energy of the universe through my body. I am a very powerful mage. I am the most powerful mage in the universe. And you? You are but dust".  
The storm grew stronger as Stiles' anger and rage increased. The lightning forked and the thunder rumbled. The wind grew in intensity and blew the tops of the trees back and forth. The sky turned black and crimson red. Derek stood next to Stiles and provided the anchor for him.  
Stiles' eyes shifted to purple, then to orange. His body began to glow. Then he raised his hands and brought the lightning bolts down to him from the sky. He channeled the lightning through his hands and into his body. Then he looked at Theo. Rays of bright yellow light shot from his eyes and engulfed Theo. In a few seconds, Theo was reduced to a pile of ashes. Then Stiles opened a shaft of light through the clouds and sent Theo's ashes through the earth's atmosphere, out into space, and into the sun, where they were completely destroyed.  
"Never shall you exist again!", Stiles said.  
The storm lessened, the wind ceased, the lightning and thunder disappeared, and the sky returned to blue. Stiles stopped glowing, and his eyes shifted back to their natural amber gold.  
He turned to Derek and they hugged and kissed each other. Derek looked into Stiles' eyes for a moment.  
"He got what he deserved", Derek said. "Justice for the murders of Deucalion and Satomi. And for Scott".  
"Yes", Stiles replied. "Especially for Scott".  
"Shall we go home, darling?", Derek asked.  
"Yes, sweetheart", Stiles replied. "Let's go home".  
They kissed again.  
Then Stiles opened a portal and they stepped through it and went home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
